


Who I am

by cstone9876



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Temporary Amnesia, Trust Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint失去了記憶，不信任身邊所有的同伴，而唯一留在他的腦海裡、能夠讓他敞開心房的人，居然是那個曾經控制過他心靈的Loki？（妥妥的HE）<br/>關於文章名稱：全句為"I don't know who I am."，並非文法錯誤喔喔OWQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：雖然我很希望，但他們都不屬於我  
> 原文於2013/09/10-2013/10/21發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-97918-1-1.html

「請你告訴我你的名字。」

Clint不確定眼前穿著白袍、拿著病歷表在做紀錄的男人是醫生或是科學家，但他也沒心情研究了。

「Clint Barton.」

他冷冷地回答。

「請你告訴我你的職業，以及所效力的單位。」

「……特工或是超級英雄，神盾或是復仇者。」

聽完Clint的回覆，站在病床邊的白袍男人眉頭緊緊蹙了起來，歪了下頭，又低下去在病歷表上塗塗寫寫──就如同之前的五次一樣。

「嘿，先生，我知道我身受重傷剛清醒，也知道我現在的記憶還有點混亂，但我他媽的跟你保證我的語言能力沒有問題，所以你最好不要再問我第七次同樣的問題。」

躺在病床上捆滿繃帶的Clint只想上前給那個男人一拳讓他閉嘴。

整整六次。

從他清醒過來，並且被診斷出大腦部分記憶混亂之後，他就被眼前的陌生男人問了整整六次同樣的問題，一字不漏。

──請你告訴我你的名字。

──請你告訴我你的職業。

而Clint非常確定，他所給出來的兩個答案都是正確的。

「好吧，算了。你要問第七次也可以，但是在那之前，你必須告訴我我的答案是出了什麼問題。」Clint受著傷的身子隱隱發疼，可他沒辦法去在意那麼多，他現在只想知道為什麼：「是怎麼了？我的名字不叫Clint？神盾是我想像出來的組織？根本就沒有復仇者？」

白袍男人抿了抿唇，似乎是感受到對方的怒氣，並明白自己若是再不回答，下場可能會非常難以想像。

「Clint，你回答的這兩個問題都是正確的，你確實叫做Clint Barton，對自己職業的認識也是正確的。」

白袍男人深邃的眼眸裡似乎閃過了一絲翠綠，Clint不確定是不是自己的錯覺。

「但是在我離開前，我必須再問你最後一個問題。」

Clint翻了下白眼。

還來不及說出任何表達自己憤怒的詞彙，白袍男人低沉溫和的聲音已經打斷了他：「我是誰？」

Clint被這一問傻住了。

……他媽的你重複問了我六次同樣的問題，最後居然問我你是誰？

Clint懷疑自己根本不是被接回神盾內部治療，而是被綁架到瘋人院或是外星人基地做研究了。

「聽著老兄，我不是一個愛說粗話的人，但這是你逼我的。」傷口傳來的抽痛讓Clint完全失去耐心，幾乎是大吼著回答這個問題：「天殺的我怎麼會知道你是個醫生還是穿著白袍的瘋子！？」

語畢，他看見白袍男人歛下雙眼，似乎是低頭做了個深呼吸。

「謝謝你的合作，Cli……Mr. Barton。」

那個男人原本要親暱的喊他Clint，卻又在最後關頭改口用了疏遠的稱呼。

Clint突然覺得有些彆扭，可是誰管他呢？他確定自己絕對不認識眼前的男人──至少沒有親暱到能互相喊對方名字的地步。

他知道由於受傷的緣故，現在記憶有些混亂，很多事情的細節都記不太起來，但他不認為自己會連原本認識的人都忘得一乾二淨。

所以也沒什麼好愧疚的，對於眼前這個灰白頭髮的男人。

那個男人將手中不斷做著紀錄的病歷表往Clint床邊櫃一放，略嫌慌張地轉身離開這間單人病房。

……是個神經病就算了，還一點禮貌都沒有。

Clint眼角餘光瞥見床邊櫃上那張密密麻麻寫滿了英文字母的病歷表，隨手便拿起來閱讀。

搞不好會發現我變成什麼奇怪人體生化實驗的樣本了。他內心冷笑。

邊讀著以特工的閱讀能力來說不是太難懂的紀錄，Clint心情突然沉重起來。

倒不是因為上頭什麼都沒寫，而是因為上頭的記載非常詳細。

太過詳細了。

從自己在任務過程中受傷的經過，一直到急救、被送進個人病房之間的過程，全都寫在這一份小小的A4紙張上面。

上頭的筆跡非常凌亂，可以知道絕不是由一個人在短時間內寫下的，而是大約五、六個人，用每一天的每個零碎時間都來探望他，而記下的內容詳細到超乎Clint想像。

他可以想像的到，在這段時間裡自己是多麼細心的被照顧著。

但是是誰？又是為了什麼？

Clint知道神盾絕不會單單為了一名受傷的特工，就如此大費周章到派一整個小隊來照顧他。

所以這到底是……

「唔、啊……！」

一陣劇烈的刺痛如針般鑽過Clint的腦袋，痛楚讓他完全放棄思考。

在放下手中緊攢的病歷表之前，Clint瞥見剛才重複了六次問答的那個紀錄。

而在那個紀錄的最末，有著那位白袍男子潦草用力的簽押。

「──Bruce……Banner……？」

Clint偏著頭，嘴裡吐出不熟悉的音節。

他想他真的不認識這個人。

 

*****

「呼、呼……呼……」

衝出病房後，Bruce連續做了好幾個深呼吸才終於抑制住過快的心跳，避免了身體裏頭的大個子出來亂事。

待呼吸和心跳都平息下來，還穿著白袍的他終於有辦法冷靜思考至今所發生的一連串事情。

先是在幾個禮拜前收到鷹眼於任務中受傷的消息，後來確定生命跡象穩定之後，又聽說他陷入了昏迷。

好不容易穩定下來被送到神盾的醫療單位，大夥兒也都放下手邊的工作，一有空閒便往他的病房衝，為的就是希望能看見他早日清醒。

然後今天早上──

「嘿，吾友，聽說那隻老鷹終於清醒了！」

仙宮的國王一衝進復仇者專用的休息室就是一聲大喊。

「你確定？」過於擔心Clint以至於直接將全套設備──包含AI管家──搬來休息室作新商品開發的億萬富翁猛的放下手中咖啡，雖然眼神透露出對雷神大人智商的懷疑，但語氣中仍是忍不住的激動。

另一方面，由於前一天晚上睡眠不足，正在歇息的Bruce也被這陣騷動驚醒，用手揉著痠疼的雙眼試圖讓自己完全醒來。

「隊長跟黑寡婦呢？」Thor急於與所有人分享這股喜悅，但環繞室內怎麼看就是只有Tony跟Bruce兩個人。

「甜心在訓練室裡作基礎訓練。」Tony挑了挑眉、聳聳肩：「頂尖特工嘛……顧名思義就是一年四季都有接不完的工作。」

「Clint情況如何？」Bruce問道。

「剛才經過醫護站，那裏的白衣女子告訴我的。」

Thor也不明白為什麼自己只是禮貌性的對女士微笑，那個人就什麼機密都告訴自己了。

「呃、請叫她護士。」不然聽起來很像某種不科學的東西。Tony糾正。

「她說他醒了，醫師初步檢查的結果是大腦有些部分受到衝擊需要觀察，而身體完全沒問題，都是外傷。」

「大腦？」Bruce有種不祥的預感。

「對。讓我想想那個字……」仙宮的神明大人努力發出陌生的音節：「記憶中樞？」

聽見那個單字，Bruce開始在心裡祈禱事情不要變得太糟。

「這可真是……」Tony雙手環胸，陰沉的表情在想起某件事情之後突然明亮起來：「嘿，怕什麼？」

Tony轉身看著Bruce。

「我們有心理醫師。你說是吧？Dr. Banner？」

Bruce又想起不久前被逼著聽一個關於日內瓦電梯的故事。

 

於是就在剛才，在一位神明跟一位億萬富翁的慫恿之下，身為「Doctor」的他，奉命前往Clint的病房，成為第一位與清醒後的他接觸的夥伴。

Bruce原本以為事情沒有他所想的那麼糟，甚至能說是好極了。

眼前的小鳥雖然不能像以前一樣活蹦亂跳，嘴上功夫卻是一點也沒有減，更是沒有忘記自己的名字或是職業。

直到他看見那隻小鳥的眼底沒有笑意。

於是他做了個實驗，他重複問了Clint五次──或是六次，他記不得了──同樣的問題，而在問話途中，對方所顯示出來的態度是完全的陌生與距離，最後甚至差點惹怒他。

而最後一個問題的答案，讓他的心彷彿被凍結一般冰冷。

 

──我該怎麼跟他們說，那隻可愛的小鳥再也不記得我們了？

靠在走廊上喘著氣，就連綠色的巨人第一次從他的身體裡出現，Bruce也從沒有覺得如此無助。


	2. Chapter 2

Clint一開始覺得那並不是一個很困難的任務，即便對方派出了預料之外的人數偷襲他，他還是穩穩地解決掉了每一個撲上來的傢伙。

遠距、近身，沒有一樣搏擊技巧他不在行，他甚至能非常有自信的說自己的戰鬥力絕對抵得過一支經過精密訓練的部隊。

就算那個任務出了一點點的小差錯，也僅只於此。

對方不在意料中的派出了擅於近身戰的數十名精銳，最後全數被自己所制服──這份任務的報告書上原本應該這麼寫的。

一直到──

……一直到什麼？中間發生了什麼事？

記憶中的畫面開始模糊搖晃，Clint能夠再度精確地描繪出每一個正面攻擊自己的對手，卻怎麼也無法想起在最後那段時間究竟發生了什麼。

他越想知道，眼前的畫面就越模糊，頭部隱隱傳來的鈍痛也漸漸轉為尖銳的刺痛，一陣噁心感泛上喉頭，全身難受的受不了，到了最後，他甚至不確定自己究竟是不是真的想要知道那一切。

他試著回想任何能讓自己鎮定下來的情報，他試著回想自己的名字──Clint Barton──是嗎？自己真的叫這個名字嗎？自己真的是自己所認為的人嗎？

腦中的刺痛感不減反增，他幾乎要繃緊全身的神經才能不讓自己大叫出聲。

他不想知道了，真的。

不管他是誰、不管這份記憶到底出了什麼問題都無所謂了，只要這份疼痛，只要他的頭能不再這麼痛──

「int……Clint、Clint！」

一個渾厚的男聲大聲叫喚他的名字，同時他也感覺到自己的身體被劇烈搖晃，身上的外傷又開始犯疼。

Clint猛然睜開眼，反射性的要抓住正在搖晃自己身體的手，卻因為左手掛著點滴而無法成功。

「Clint？」那個男人似乎被他的行為嚇到了，把手收了回去，身體卻穩穩地站在病床邊，一步也沒有後退。

──或許被嚇到的其實是自己。Clint心想。

眼前的男人有著即肩的金髮，身上穿著某種由金屬製成的銀色盔甲，臉上雖然掛著笑容，藍色雙眼中的擔憂與不安卻出賣了他。

「你穿的是什麼鬼？」Clint看著他全身上下過於荒謬的戰甲。

幹嘛？角色扮演？神經病？

Clint再次嚴重懷疑自己真的不在神盾的醫療部門，而是某間對病人毫無管制的瘋人院。

眼前的金髮男人非常明顯的愣了一下，可嘴角勾起的弧度還是一樣親切大方。

「真開心看到你醒來，吾友，方才你似乎在夢魘，希望你不會在意我把你給喚醒了。」金髮男人張開雙臂表達自己開心的情緒。

聽完這個男人說話，Clint更加確定自己躺在精神病院裡面了。

「天啊，這一切真是瘋了。」

Clint不顧身上有些還嚴重的傷勢跟點滴，硬是要從病床上起身，察覺到他的意圖之後，金髮男人立刻上前壓制住了他的雙肩。

Clint的力氣絕對不小，可眼前男人的力量完全超乎他的想像，似乎對方只是輕輕施了下力，他就被死死的定在床上動彈不得。

雙手不能用，他還有腳。

狠了心要離開這個鬼地方，Clint曲起膝蓋用力撞了身上男人的側腹，對方沒有料到這一技，壓在Clint雙肩上的力量不小心鬆了鬆，頂級特工不會錯過這個機會，運用自己體格上的優勢，眼看就要從金髮男人手臂中的空隙鑽出去。

「Clint！」病房門被人慌亂的打開，這次進來了兩個男人，一個是稍早問話問到讓自己抓狂的白袍醫生，另一個出聲喊他的，又是一個自己沒見過的黑髮男人。

「Clint、Clint、Clint、Clint！你們他媽的到底都是誰？如果我真的在神盾醫療部，能不能派一個我認識的、甚至是我的上司過來都好！」Clint崩潰似的大喊，到了最後，聲音中甚至染上了些許的哽咽：「而不是讓一個穿著神話盔甲的瘋子用暴力把我壓在床上！」

這一次金髮男人的笑容真的消失了，他緩緩收回自己還放在Clint身上的雙手，歛下雙眼向後走了幾步，Clint原本以為他要離開病房，但他最後只是退到了離病床最遠的角落默默站著，擔憂又受傷的眼神從沒有離開過Clint身上。

夠了，能不能不要再這樣了？他真的不認識他們，能不能不要再露出那種受傷的表情？

Clint的頭一瞬間又痛了起來。

「很抱歉，我沒有要激怒你的意思，只是我擔心你剛才的舉動會傷害到你自己，所以想避免那一切發生。」黑髮男人禮貌的對Clint說道，而後伸出右手到他的面前：「我是……呃、神盾的工程師，Tony Stark。」

「……Clint Barton。」Clint也伸出右手，兩人禮貌性的握了手。

白袍醫生跟金髮男子似乎露出了驚訝跟不可置信的表情看著Tony，但Clint覺得眼前的人至少是個自己能夠與其溝通的正常人。

Tony穿著簡單的T恤上衣，臉上的鬍子讓他看起來更加自信，深棕色的眸子看似禮貌性的盯著自己，但實際上卻正在思考著些什麼。

Clint沒有看著他的臉，而是看向了Tony的胸膛，通常這會很沒有禮貌，但如果眼前的人胸口有一個發出藍色光芒的圓形圖案，那就是例外了。

「放假時做出來的小玩意，沒什麼。」注意到對方的視線，Tony聳聳肩說道。

……好吧，反正工程師總是不太正常。

「我知道你想見你的上司，但他們現在手頭上都有很重要的任務，一時半刻走不開，介意我向你介紹一下他們嗎？」Tony用手示意了站在身旁的白袍醫生和角落的金髮男子。

「你確定他們精神狀態正常？」Clint問道。

「可能情緒管理上不像常人那麼好，不過相信我，沒問題的。」

──你都跟他們搶花生醬來吃了。Tony想著。

Clint沉默了下，最後抬了抬手表示無所謂。

「很好。」Tony先是讓了位置給身旁的醫生：「The……”Doctor”……」

「Bruce Banner。」Clint搶先一步說出了那個名字，瞬間室內的三個人全都倒吸一口氣、瞠大了雙眼。

「Clint？你……？」Tony的聲音微微顫抖，深棕色的雙眼看著他，似乎在期待些什麼。

Clint不明白這是怎麼了，他指指床邊櫃上的病歷表：「他早上才來過。」

沸騰的氣氛一下子冷卻下來，三人又回到最初無精打采的樣子。

「喔、嗯……你的觀察力挺好的。」Tony說了些話想緩解這份尷尬，倒是Clint已經一點都不在意了。

在意了又能怎麼樣？事情不會因此變得更好，頭痛也不會停止。

「讓我們繼續吧，那邊的大個子。」Tony比了下整間病房裡最奇怪的，穿著盔甲還對Clint動粗的金髮男人：「Thor。」

Clint再度看向房間的角落，這一次Thor倒是很有禮貌的向他微微點了頭。

即便心中千百個不願意，但行徑怪異的人在神盾裡也沒少見過，甚至任務目標本身就是個瘋子的情況也不是沒有，於是Clint撇撇唇角想盡可能露出微笑，但在發現做不到之後，還是改為了點頭回禮。

「你……有覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？」Tony看著Clint身上，那些因為剛才的混亂而有些鬆脫的繃帶。

「還好。」

其實身上有不少傷口裂開了，很痛。

但身為特工長期以來的習慣讓Clint不習慣在他人面前暴露弱點，尤其是前幾分鐘才第一次見面的人。

這句話讓室內又陷入了一片寂靜，每個人都在心裡頭各自思考著不同的事，Clint想閉上眼睛放鬆休息，卻又被隱隱作疼的頭阻止。

突然，病房內的四個人幾乎是同時間感覺到房門外有不對勁的聲響，沒有人來得及反應，純白色的房門就被優雅的拉開了。

那兒站著一個黑髮綠眼的男人。

男人冷傲的氣焰瞬間凍結全場，沒有一個人說得出話來。

只除了──

「……Loki！」

病床上的Clint大喊出聲。


	3. Chapter 3

「……Clint？」Loki因為這熱情的一喊疑惑了下：「真開心你用這種方式迎接我。」

「你相信嗎？你是我清醒過來之後見到的第一個、我能夠放心溝通的人。」Clint睜大他那灰藍色的眼睛，開心的對著Loki笑道。

Loki掛著一抹微笑偏了偏頭，瞇起眼想從Clint眼裡找出任何一絲嘲諷以及惡意。

但他最終失敗了。

那雙眸子太過清澈純真，沒有一絲一毫的虛偽與欺瞞──Clint是打從心底感到喜悅。

「兄弟，你怎麼會在這裡？」原本一直安分站在角落的Thor激動地質問。

「不要那樣子看我，我現在什麼力量也沒有，和他們一樣都是螻蟻。」Loki張開手臂想指往其他三個人的方向，卻在眼角餘光發現Bruce之後猛然打住：「……他們之中的一些。」

「你……！」Thor很激動，腦子裡卻想不出任何能夠責罵對方的話語。

「你在中庭待太久，母后很擔心，所以剝奪了我的神權跟神力，讓我來這裡找你。」

Loki轉身關上房門，再向前走了幾步，一舉一動都高雅的就像出身良好的王子殿下──雖然他想當的是國王。

「我還不能回去。」Thor看了眼Clint，語氣十分堅定。

聞言，Loki只是笑著聳了聳肩：「那我也不能回去。」

失去了神力的Loki不可能一個人返回仙宮，只要Thor還想待在地球照顧Clint，Loki就勢必得一同留下。

Thor瞪著自己最疼愛的弟弟，思索著他有沒有可能在失去神力的情況下造成地球的危害。

 

Tony沒有時間攪和這場早已看膩的家庭鬧劇，打從惡作劇之神一踏進病房門口，他全心在意的事情就是另外一件。

「你記得他？」Tony發現自己的聲音在顫抖。

「記得比你們都清楚。」Clint瞥了眼反應怪異的Tony，再轉回去看著Loki，那眼神中滿滿的都是喜悅和信任。

這下不只他們三個人，連Loki都開始覺得事情不太對勁了。

「Clint？」他又喊了一次對方的名字。

「你有辦法帶我出去嗎，Loki？我覺得我現在很好。」Clint眼神裡充滿期盼的說。

不，他其實一點都不好，他身上的傷口因為那個盔甲男人而裂開了、他的頭只要一看見他不認識的人或是開始回想事情，就會出現尖銳的疼痛，但是比起這一切，他更想要跟著唯一一個自己可以信任的人離開這裡，他受夠了。

 

「……我會盡力去相信你，兄弟。」Thor壓抑著憤怒咬出詞句：「告訴我，你有沒有對他使用魔法？」

先不論自己這一副初來乍到、什麼都不知道的樣子，剛剛不是才說過被剝奪了神權嗎？Loki在心裡腹誹自家老哥負二的智商，但惡作劇之神的本性讓他選擇了坦承之外的另一條路。

他勾起一抹猖狂的笑容，走到Clint的病床邊摟過他的肩。

「你說呢？」Loki攬著Clint笑道。

至此，Thor終於按耐不住心中怒火，低吼著往Loki衝去。

明白現在的情況絕對不適合再惹事，Tony和Bruce立刻上前架住了Thor，而Clint更是忍住不適，一秒將Loki反手護在了身後，動作流暢到毫無瑕疵。

看見臉色蒼白的Clint，還有他身後自己最愛的弟弟，Thor既下不了手又無法忍受這一切，只好粗暴的甩開兩人，快步離開病房，幾個人還隱隱約約聽見走廊的牆壁受到拳頭重擊的聲音。

……希望不要被神盾索賠。Tony嘆了口氣。

就算剛才Loki那樣說了，但天才如他，當然看的出那只是個玩笑──不怎麼有趣的那種。

看來今天他的出現確實只是偶然，但Clint的態度又是怎麼回事？為什麼Loki是他唯一認識的人？

有太多的疑問縈繞在Tony腦海裡，他瞥了眼Bruce的表情，認為對方應該也正想著自己在想的事。

「你認識那個人？」Clint側過頭，不太開心的問著Loki。

「……我想是的。」Loki盯著那雙太過純真的雙眼，終於確定了這不是一場精密的騙局或是Clint在練習他高超的演技。

若是平常，他才恨不得利用這個機會大鬧一番，只可惜現在的自己不再是來自仙宮的神祇，只是一個普通的中庭人類──如同當初自己的兄長被貶為凡人一般。

不用說Hulk，他現在連對上Bruce也沒有百分之百的勝算。

所以當Tony用眼神示意他跟他們出去聊聊的時候，Loki毫無選擇，為了保住性命，也為了弄清楚現在的情況，他只能在Clint哀怨的視線掃射下，跟著另外兩人暫時離開病房。

Clint看著Loki被帶走，沉默著把自己摔回床上。

終於，終於讓他看見了一個認識的人，而且這個人還是Loki，哪裡還有比這更好的事呢？

閉上眼，Clint細細在心裡釐清自己看見Loki的那一瞬間泉湧而出的情感，想著Loki的身影和那雙碧綠色的眼睛令他覺得十分舒適，腦中曾有的刺痛也一掃而空，身體飄飄然，有一種說不出口的安心感。

最後他確定了，那份感情應該稱之為愛。

Clint呼出一口氣，眼神不自覺的飄向房門。

 

*****

「雖然我今天到目前為止都還處在滿相信你的狀況之下──」Tony抬起一邊眉毛看著Loki：「但還是姑且問問吧，你現在真的無法使用任何……呃、魔法？」

後者舒適的坐在沙發上──如果他的雙手沒有被電子手銬牢牢固定住，而且身旁沒有一個一直瞪著他的Bruce的話。

Loki看了看由武器天才研發改良過的手銬，再看了看旁邊心跳隨時可能破表的博士。

他盡可能真誠且動作優雅的搖了搖頭。

「那麼你之前所施下的魔法有任何機會能夠繼續運作嗎？」Tony繼續問著。

「首先，被強行破解過的魔法是不可能繼續運作的。」Loki聳了聳肩：「第二，被剝奪神權意味著任何長效性的魔法都會失效──何況控制人心也不是長效性的魔法。」

「還真是怪了，被剝奪神權？那你這個神明大人為什麼還能這麼冷靜的在這裡跟我們談天說地？」Bruce略為激動的質問著，儘管他內心也明白對方所言不虛。

「因為這並不是一個懲罰。」眼見對方激動起來，Loki只能耐心的解釋：「我的哥哥，Thor在中庭待了太久，我只是奉母后的命令來提醒他、陪伴他，只要Thor或是母后希望，我隨時能夠重返仙宮，取回神權。」

室內頓時陷入了一陣沉默，曾經身為敵人的Loki突然如此沒有敵意，兩個人都不甚習慣，但更要命的事情是，既然不是魔法，那Clint到底是發生了什麼事？

「我猜輪到我發問了，你們對他做了什麼？」

Loki來回看著Tony和Bruce，而他們發現自己不知道該怎麼回答。


	4. Chapter 4

其實Loki當初會選擇Clint做為控制的對象，並不單只因為是綜合利益的考量。

他對於那隻灰藍色眼睛、桀驁不馴的老鷹有著一份特殊的情感，但那是否能夠稱之為人類的「愛」，他認為還有待商榷。

他只是想把Clint套上項圈和鍊條、鎖進純金打造的牢籠，讓他永生永世留在自己的身邊。

他不要那雙美麗的眼瞳裡倒映出其他人的身影，他不要那低沉自信的嗓音喊出其他姓名的音節，他不要那線條優美的強壯身軀被其他人所觸碰擁抱。

Loki想要名為Clint Barton的男人拋下一切，只屬於他一個人。

所以，這不是愛。他想。

 

曾經他有機會實現這個夢想，曾經Clint的眼裡真的只有他，曾經Clint會聽從自己的任何一個無理命令，而Loki以為那就是永遠的幸福。

直到時間證明了那一切不過是一場太過完美的夢境，身為仙宮神祇的他才明白人類終究是無法被操縱，而使用外力強制得來的感情也不會存在。

被戴上口啣、抓回仙宮拘禁的起初他想要放棄，可日復一日，與地球相距遙遠的他卻發現那個拉著弓的身影仍然盤旋在自己的腦中，沒有隨著時間模糊，反而更加清晰。

於是他義無反顧地被剝去神權，名正言順的再度踏上那個自己曾經想要毀滅的弱小國度，表面上是來尋找不願回家的兄長，實則想要再看一眼曾屬於過自己的老鷹。

他沒有奢望對方會看他一眼，沒有奢望對方願意跟他說話，更沒有奢望可笑的原諒，所有他想要得到的，只不過是能夠再見他一眼，一眼就好。

可現在的情況怎麼樣都超乎了他的想像，Clint失憶了？唯一記得的人是自己？而且只對自己笑的那麼開心？只相信自己？

Loki第一次覺得自己惡作劇之神的腦袋也有不夠使的時候。

「現在Clint只願意相信你，而我認為你是個懂得利益交換的人，所以我想要做個交易。」Tony無視掉Bruce不甚贊同的抱怨眼神，堅持著自己的方法：「只要你願意協助Clint直到他恢復正常，我們會保證你在地球期間的一切人身安全。」

聞言，Loki毫無預兆的大笑了起來。

「我為什麼要跟你們合作？現在Clint會聽信我說的任何一句話，我大可以把他直接帶離開這裡。」

Loki猖狂的笑聲未落，突然一個巨大的衝擊撞上他的背部，不僅整個人從沙發上被扯了下來，還被那份重量死死的壓制在地板上。

詛咒著那該死的地心引力，Loki只覺得五臟六腑跟全身的骨頭都要被壓碎了。

「Tony，你沒事吧？」有個聲音從自己身體的上方焦急地發出來，壓在自己身上的重量原來是個人，不消幾秒，Loki立刻認出那是該死又愚蠢的美國隊長。

「抱歉我沒聽清楚，你說你要把Clint怎麼樣？」Tony看著快要活活被壓死在地上的Loki微微笑道。

Loki狠狠瞪著億萬富翁，知道自己別無選擇。

Tony指示Steve放開他，剛做完訓練的Steve雖然極力反對，但在得到對方完全的安全保證後還是半信半疑的鬆開了手。

Loki終於從幾乎窒息的狀態被釋放出來，他有些踉蹌的站起身，活動了下脖子。

「相信我，能夠壓死你的不只有一個人。」Tony轉身取了瓶威士忌：「喝一杯？」

而這個場景對於惡作劇之神來說熟悉的令人作嘔。

 

Tony跟Bruce又花了一點時間向Steve解釋現在的情況──盡管他們自己也還一知半解，而Steve不愧為復仇者的領導，雖然驚訝，但也比誰都迅速冷靜地接受了事實。

「我想我現在並不適合去見Clint，對嗎？」身為軍人的Steve立刻理解了對方現時的心理狀況，畢竟自己也不是一清醒就接受睡了七十年這種荒謬的事。

「目前最好的選擇，我必須說，是Loki。」Tony拿著威士忌酒杯指了指已經被鬆開電子手銬的Loki：「相信他會有一陣子是我們的朋友。」

Loki聳聳肩，他從來想做的都只是點小小的惡作劇、擾亂一下兄長的登基典禮，身為邪神，那只是他的天性，他根本沒有想過比這更多的──但不知為何事情的結果往往都不小心出乎了他原本的預料。

穿著鋼鐵衣的那個人說的沒錯，身為普通人的自己確實弱小的可怕，再說病床上的人是那個Clint Barton，他費盡心血想擄獲的老鷹。

沒有理由不幫這個忙。Loki做了決定。

Tony向Jarvis確定了在病房的Clint仍醒著，便讓Loki去跟他說說話，除了釐清事情真相，現在更重要的是讓他冷靜下來，對每個人敞開心胸。

「別有奇怪的念頭。」天才技師先是這樣對他說，接著又大聲呼喚自己的AI管家：「Jarvis。」

瞬間水藍色的巨大投射屏幕在空氣中出現，上頭播放的正是Clint病房裡聲音及影像的實況轉播，意味著一舉一動都會被這幾個有著強大殺傷力的超級英雄看在眼裡。

此時Loki的處境已經從「決定要幫忙」變成了「不幫忙就會死」。

 

「你就這樣信了他？」

Loki走後，Steve看著監視屏幕不解的問著。

「賭一把。」Tony又替自己倒了杯威士忌：「Clint的情況也不能更糟了。」

「但是這風險……」

「Clint對那傢伙不是只有完全的憎恨。」因機械而長滿厚繭的手指旋轉了下酒杯，Tony斟酌著用詞：「或許小鳥認為他隱藏的很好，但以我長久的『社交經驗』來看……」

他忽視了自己提及「社交經驗」時，Steve投來的無奈瞪視。

「Well，我們等著看吧。」Tony含糊草率的結尾。

就算話只說到這裡，Steve跟Bruce也明白了大半，只是對於這個說法，他們不知道該如何反應，又或是該不該相信。

喜歡上一個曾經不擇手段控制自己的人──未免太悲哀了。

這樣的劇情，只有童話故事可能出現Happy Ending，不是嗎？

三人看著那個偌大的屏幕，內心各自思索著不同的事。


	5. Chapter 5

當Loki推開房門的時候，Clint很明顯的受到驚嚇並且反應過度，而Loki用綠色的眼瞳盯著他，告訴他可以放心。

「……我以為又會是……陌生人。」Clint在說到那三個字的時候明顯的停頓了一下，或許是在思考著措辭，又或許是腦中一閃而逝的刺痛，他自己也不太清楚。

Loki踱到他身旁拉了把椅子坐下，現在的他是充滿疑惑的，到底在這隻小鳥的腦子裡，自己是誰？又是什麼樣的人？而他們之間的過去又是什麼？

他隱隱約約能夠感覺到Clint的大腦似乎有著一整套編纂出來的故事，無論是對於他遺忘的復仇者，又或是對於自己和他的過去。

「你感覺如何？」

要讓Clint恢復，他勢必得先釐清對方的腦子，不是為了那群該死的復仇者，也不是為了自己可笑的人身安全，而是為了他心愛的老鷹。

雖然現在的情況對自己而言談不上很糟，但Loki無論如何都無法放著這樣的Clint不管。

這樣的Clint他沒有少見過，在精神控制的那段時間裡，他所擁有的就是這樣一個對自己言聽計從、用充滿信任和依賴的眼光看向自己的Clint。

但他最後失敗了，所以他絕不要重蹈覆轍。

如果世界真的仁慈到願意給他第二次機會，那麼他這一次無論如何都要Clint的真心。

這是他唯一想做的。

「還可以…...偶爾會有奇怪的頭痛。」想了想，Clint決定不提身上裂開的皮肉傷，而是坦白了困擾著自己的劇烈頭痛。

「頭痛？」Loki覆述著問。

「我可以知道剛才那些人……是誰嗎？只要他們出現，我整個人就會不太對勁。」Clint無助的仰起頭，又轉過去看了眼Loki：「除了你。」

「我……你記得多少？我們之間的事。」Loki採用了一個模糊的問話方式，他不知道Clint會不會上勾，只能一試。

「Well，我不知道你聽說了沒，我有輕微的記憶障礙，所以可能沒辦法給你完美的答案。」

──我不認為那可以稱作輕微。Loki想。

「但我至少還記得我們做過。」Clint有些尷尬的摸著臉：「Oh，fuck，怎麼可能忘的了？我們做過，不是嗎？」

Loki知道三個超級英雄正在監控著這個房間，也知道他們可能正想著該如何將自己千刀萬刮，但他不能在這件事情上蒙混過去，因為他確實是跟Clint上了床──雖然那時候的Clint根本不能算是他自己。

「是的。」Loki偏著頭想了一下：「不過那感覺起來像是我強迫你……」

「強迫？那是你對於那件事的想法嗎？」Clint瞠大雙眼，不可置信般說著：「那就是你為什麼丟下我的原因？」

「我丟下你？冷靜，Clint，你說我對你做了什麼？」Loki讓激動起來的Clint躺回床上，疑惑著試圖拼湊出Clint腦中所相信的劇情。

「我不知道，我記不得了，但是我記得自己心甘情願被你上了，而你卻沒有任何表示……我知道我被你拋棄了。」Clint頭腦開始出現一種有別以往、較為溫和的鈍痛，他皺著臉，拚命組合著能夠表達自己混亂情緒的字眼。

聽起來像是自己玩弄了良家婦女，然後不負任何責任吃完就跑。

Loki突然很慶幸Thor不在場，否則不知道自家兄長會用多痛心疾首的表情看著他弟弟。

一個仙宮的邪神被說成了強姦犯。Loki在心底冷笑。

「我以為那是強迫，所以我選擇不給你二次傷害。」

Loki淡淡的陳述，而這句是實話。

「那不是。」Clint堅定的看著他：「雖然我不確定我那時候都做了些什麼，但你絕對不會需要強迫我。」

Loki瞇起眼，他不知道自己該不該去期待這些話，他想要去相信，內心也有個聲音吶喊著要他相信，但理智卻死死的把他拉回現實──Clint是傷患，他不知道自己在說些什麼。

他坐上床想給Clint一個表示歉意和安撫情緒的擁抱，他承認自己的這個動作帶了點私心。

但Clint一個伸手壓住Loki後腦，強硬的吻上他的唇瓣，而後Loki似乎聽見對方低喃了聲模糊的「抱歉」，又繼續加深了這個吻。

這一連串的舉動很明顯表達了Clint的不安，Loki沉默的環上他的背，像是安撫做惡夢的小孩一般，輕輕摩娑著他的背脊，直到Clint主動放開他的雙唇。

「Do you love me？」Clint眼神中充滿了複雜的不安。

他不知道自己是怎麼了，也不知道那份頭痛來自何處，他只是無法抑制自己腦中湧出的、對Loki的情感。

所以Clint把臉埋進Loki的頸窩，低聲在他耳邊補充了：「……I do。」

而Loki只能緊緊的抱住他，一句話也說不出來。

他其實是想說的，他想說他愛他、他想說我們走、他想說你是我的小鳥。

可他沒有，內心迴盪的警告聲提醒他這一切都不是真的，等到哪一天Clint變回了真正的Clint，他的美夢又會破碎，他已經承受不起第二次失去的痛苦了。

為什麼，Clint？你可以恨我、你可以怨我、你可以毀滅我。

但為什麼──你偏偏要說你愛我？

這是一種酷刑嗎？Loki不知道。

 

*****

「我不是……很願意相信。」Bruce瞪著螢幕，緩緩做著深呼吸。

「但你必須相信。」Tony表情仍是沒有什麼太大的變化，儘管Steve知道，這樣的Tony內心其實非常激動。

三個人又陷入奇怪的沉默，最後打破寂靜的人仍是那名億萬天才。

「Sweetheart，接下來一段時間小鳥可能要拜託你。」

「Why？你想要做什麼，Tony？」Steve皺著眉問他。

「神盾內部的醫療系統不比我跟Bruce有效率──我會請他們把Clint交給復仇者照顧，而我跟Bruce要在最短時間內找出真相，為此我們需要一個不受其他人干擾的環境。」

Tony跟Bruce交換了一個同意的眼神，Steve仍是一臉擔憂的看著他們。

「我不確定我是否能做好……我跟他甚至都還沒有見到面。」

「你可以的，Steve，我甚至可以確定沒人會做的比你好。」Tony勾起一個笑，伸手拍了下對方結實的上臂：「You are the Captain！」

Steve無奈的嘆了口氣。

目送效率極高的天才和博士離開後，他想著至今所有得到的資訊。

Thor不知道去了哪裡……算了，Loki在這，他總會回來的。

Clint說他愛Loki……算了，反正邪神現在看來也沒有什麼危險性。

還有……Shit！

Steve想起一件絕對不能算了的世紀大災禍。

──Natasha的長期任務後天就結束了。

他現在只祈禱這次不要換成黑寡婦想毀滅世界。


	6. Chapter 6

「Clint是認真的嗎？」Steve在沙發上交叉著手臂。

安撫著讓Clint睡著後，Loki回到那間休息室──他別無選擇，AI管家的監視系統遍布全醫療部門。

進門後他注意到兩個頭腦最好的天才不在裡面，隱隱約約猜到其中意涵，有世界頂尖的學者幫忙研究，應該不久後就能水落石出了。

「真巧，我也正好想知道，你怎麼不自己去問問他？」Loki走到休息室一角的另一張沙發坐下，盯著Steve露出一個充滿諷刺的冷笑。

發現自己的問題確實有點強人所難，Steve撇撇嘴，換了另外一個問題。

「那麼……你是認真的嗎？」

Loki沉默了，墨綠色的眼神攫住美國隊長臉上那正氣凜然的碧藍雙眼，儘管現在的他並非一介神祇，那眼神仍是如同毒蛇般危險。

Steve毫無畏懼的挺直腰桿看了回去，像天空一樣值得信賴的雙眼正緩慢褪去Loki充滿尖刺的外殼，一步步讓他放棄銳利的語言及防護。

兩人僵持著，Loki深沉的眼神開始閃爍，Steve沒有放過那一瞬間，開口命令了無所不在的AI管家。

「我要使用我的最高權限，Jarvis，關掉這裡的影像跟聲音擷取系統，五分鐘後再自動開機。」

「Yes, Sir.」

而後房裡陷入完全的寂靜，Steve用行動表示了他將完全尊重Loki接下來所說的每一個字，不會留存檔案、不會有任何人知道，所有他的心聲只會被鎖在他們兩人心底。

Loki閉上眼，勾起挫敗的笑容，人類有時候強大的太過可怕了，甚至能令一個神明投降。

他突然有一點明白了Thor對那名人類女性的特殊情感是怎麼一回事。

「我看起來認真嗎？」Loki反問。

Steve明白這並不是一個帶著惡意的反擊，而是一個真正的疑問，Loki現在正在迷惘，比起能夠堅定表達情感的Clint，或許他才是真正不知所措的人。

看著這樣的Loki，Steve完全無法把他和那個想要毀滅世界的邪神連結在一起，現在的他只是個普通人，一個陷入愛情的普通人。

「是的，你看起來是。」Steve放輕了語氣：「而我相信你確實是。」

「喔，對，但我能怎麼辦？我曾經試圖讓他愛我，但是最後他沒有，而現在我要再一次趁人之危？我是神，不是強姦犯。」

Loki低沉磁性的嗓音咬出每一個發音，他的小鳥就在自己懷裡說著他愛他，但自己卻沒有辦法弄清楚這一切是不是真相，甚至無法回應那份感情。

所有人只會誤解他、不信任他、背叛他，從以前到現在都是這樣，連Thor也受不了他的任性了，如果再一次失去Clint，他要拿什麼繼續活下去？與其這樣，還不如就沉默著等Clint恢復正常、等Clint給他狠狠的一箭讓他認清現實，而不是繼續這樣一個不知何時會破碎的美夢。

「我認為你可以對他坦白，這不是趁人之危。」

如果說在這次談話之前Steve還對Loki存有一絲疑慮，那他現在絕對是無條件相信了。

那份茫然的痛苦自己非常明白，沉睡了七十年、遇見Howard的兒子，起初這一切對活在過去的Steve來說也像一場太過真實的夢，所以他驚訝的發現自己完全能夠體會Loki的情緒。

Loki不太確定的抬起頭，試圖找出Steve話中真正的涵義。

「先不論你相不相信我，至少我相信你了，就像我剛才說的，我認為你可以對Clint坦白──或是更現實的說，我允許你這麼做。」Steve打算放手一搏，既然Tony都已經賭到這個地步了，那還不如直接下一次猛藥：「我認為這有助於改善Clint現階段的精神狀況。」

很多時候復仇者只記得Steve是個在作戰會議中囉嗦的老媽子，卻忘了他其實也是個會衝動到單槍匹馬殺進敵營賭命的美國隊長。

「我親愛的美國隊長，你確定嗎？」Loki嚴肅的看著Steve，希望這並不是一次低級的玩笑或是任何形式的報復：「你希望我在這種情況下跟他在一起？」

「是的。」Steve給了他堅決的肯定句：「即便是失憶，Clint也不是個會無視自己真實情感的人，我們都看的出來。」

Steve想起早些時候Tony說的話。

就在這時五分鐘到了，他們兩個人都沒有錯過機械啟動時微弱的電子提示音，於是默契的轉移了話題。

「我哥哥有回來嗎？」Loki擺出完美的表情優雅問著。

「沒有，不過我猜應該快了，他總是在這裡迷路。」Steve走到冰箱給自己一杯運動飲料。

 

*****

結果Thor真正回來是在第二天的早上，他說他去找了某個人類的朋友喝酒，雖然Steve不願意想像他的交通方式是什麼。

在聽完Steve的解釋後，Thor花了一點時間才接受這種處理方式。

「但是我向你保證，兄弟。只要讓我發現一點亂子，你這輩子就再也別想離開仙宮。」Thor瞪著自己任性的弟弟，而Loki故作無辜的聳了聳肩，差點又惹來Thor的怒氣。

幸好最後Steve替Loki開脫，而一個電子的倫敦腔也適時的阻止了一場兄弟之間的戰爭。

「Mr. Barton醒了，要準備早餐嗎，Sir？」

「好。」Steve下完命令看向Loki，碧藍色的雙眼把希望放在他身上。

Loki沉下雙眼，理智和感情掙扎著。

但這份猶豫在他端著早餐走進病房後馬上就消失了，剛睡醒的Clint看見Loki馬上露出開心的笑容──雖然他不確定是因為自己或是那份豐盛的早餐。

看見那個毫無防備的純真笑臉，Loki綠色的眼眸一沉、決定了自己今後的行動，他把早餐放到移動式的桌子上，坐在床邊一口一口餵著Clint，雖然Clint微微臉紅尷尬的表示自己左手可以動，Loki仍是帶著微笑堅持餵他早飯。

Clint突然覺得前一天那些讓自己心神不寧的記憶都是假的，因為這一刻是多麼的美好，Loki在他的床邊餵他吃早餐，而他臉上的笑容是那麼高貴優雅，足以令自己沉迷。

「發生什麼了？我是說……你昨天……」吃完早餐後Clint不太確定的問，他不敢肯定自己的記憶障礙是否嚴重到足以影響僅僅前一天的記憶。

「昨天怎麼了？」Loki輕笑著坐上Clint的床畔，他不知道自己深綠色的眼眸有沒有過多的迷惘會出賣自己，但他盡力用調情的語言轉移對方的注意力。

果不其然，Clint不太自在的挪動了身體，昨天的混亂導致他不顧一切強吻了Loki，但冷靜下來之後只有無盡的羞恥在心中蔓延。

「什、什麼都沒有。」Clint結巴道。

「我想我還欠你一個回答，不是嗎？」Loki伸出手輕輕環住Clint，逼他看向自己。

灰藍色的雙眼愣愣地眨了眨。

「你昨天的情況太不穩定了，但現在我認為是個好時機。」

Loki的臂膀圈著Clint背部的肌膚，他差一點就要從喉嚨裡舒適的溢出嘆息。

在Clint看不見的角落，Loki瞥了眼Jarvis的監視鏡頭，他知道Steve正在看，而自己接下來的舉動是完全被允許的。

「……Do you love me？」Clint低聲念出昨天的問句。

「Yes, I do.」

Loki給了Clint一個長到足以窒息的深吻，不安、迷惘、害怕，兩人似乎將所有情緒都寄託在這個吻上，這個吻太過深入又太過甜蜜，Clint只希望時間停止。


	7. Chapter 7

「Clint，我知道現在時機不太對，但你可以告訴我你的任務發生了什麼事嗎？」

Loki擁著Clint在他耳邊輕聲問道，盡可能讓自己克制住更進一步的慾望。

「我也想，相信我，Loki，我才是最想知道事情真相的人。」Clint把臉埋在Loki的頸窩喃喃辯解著。

那段消失的記憶，完全空白的時間，他很想告訴Loki一切，但腦子裡就像被挖空了，怎麼樣都想不起來。

「看著我，Clint。」Loki稍微推開Clint，雙手固定住他的臉讓他只能盯著自己碧綠色的眼眸：「慢慢說，從頭開始想。」

不得不說，Clint害怕那股劇烈的頭痛，但Loki沉著鎮靜的雙眼卻鼓勵著他，他開始敘述關於自己被偷襲的一切。

按照資料顯示，目標人物的貼身保鑣通常只有兩名，可那天不知從哪裡走漏了消息，當自己要下手的時候，身邊竟一下子湧出近十個壯漢，然後他開始一個個解決，他記得有四個不那麼壯的首先被自己撂倒，再來有兩個人抓住了自己，也被用技巧甩到地上，然後突然被剩下的其中一個人抱住了左手，然後後面有個人攻擊了自己──

「唔……」劇烈的頭痛猛然襲來，Clint用力揪住Loki的後背，他使盡全力想要在混亂中捕捉那雙能讓自己安心的綠眸，但頭痛逼得他不得不投降。

「Clint、Clint！」Loki沉穩的嗓音也染上了一層驚慌，對方痛苦的蜷縮在自己懷裡，他只能喊著他的名字，希望分散他的注意力，減輕痛苦。

Clint喘著氣，終於有力氣再次看向Loki，他疲倦的閉上雙眼。

「抱歉……我想我們或許可以，嗯，聊點別的？」Clint輕聲道歉，盡可能讓自己聽起來不那麼痛苦。

Loki用吻做了回答。

 

「Jarvis，收起來。」Steve看著這個畫面，對著AI管家喊了聲。

屏幕也很快就按照他的意思消失在空氣中。

「吾友？」Thor不太確定的問了聲，雖然他看了剛才的畫面已經完全能夠相信Loki的真心，但他還是認為這個行為太過冒險。

「我認為這次可以相信你的弟弟，就像你剛才看見的。」

Steve沒有多解釋什麼，只是用充滿自信的眼神看著Thor，他相信身為兄長的他一定能夠理解這一切。

良久，Thor嘆了口氣。

「其實小鳥在那次事件之後常常跟我提起Loki。」Thor坦承了一件只有他知道的事：「我沒有讓你們知道，因為我認為這太危險了。」

「可以理解。」Steve不怪Thor，就連Tony這麼口無遮攔的人在之前也對這件事絕口不提，他們只是想保護Clint，那個太過脆弱又有自毀傾向的Clint。

Steve拍拍Thor的肩。

「放心，會沒事的。」

 

「或許我們可以來做點讓你不那麼專心的事？」Loki摸著Clint健壯的背肌。

「Loki？」Clint蹙起眉，不太確定的問。

「噓。」欲出口的拒絕話語被Loki帶著微笑阻止，Clint發現才一眨眼的工夫，自己已經被溫柔的放倒在狹小的潔白病床上。

再一次看著這隻狂傲的老鷹臣服在自己身下，Loki無法停止自己對他的溫柔，他們前一次的經驗太糟糕了，他甚至不確定Clint能不能在那樣的情況下感到快樂，就像他說過的，這一次他要Clint的真心，所以即便身體的一切都叫囂著要自己狠狠的穿透他，Loki仍是用那雙深沉的綠色眸子看著他。

深情的、壓抑的──然後或許，還有滿溢的痛苦。

Clint難得的閉上了嘴，距離極近的那雙綠眼飽含了太多情緒他讀不明白，他也不知道為什麼Loki不無視他的意願強行征服他，就像上一次那樣。

一股強烈的不安突然從背脊攀上Clint的大腦。

……Loki在猶豫？為什麼？他不愛我了？我不是他要的人了？

Clint開始把自己推向混亂的邊緣，他覺得喘不過氣來，Loki就在自己眼前，但他卻不願意對自己出手，明明剛才他才說過喜歡自己的，現在呢？又要被他拋棄了嗎？

這次的不安同樣導致了頭痛，但它和那種無法忍受的刺痛不同，是一種會讓大腦神經元無法運作的鈍痛，理性在這個攻擊下瞬間瓦解。

內心的混亂逐漸化為肉體的掙扎，Clint開始扭動著身體想要從Loki身下逃離，而這個舉動又再一次讓Loki的心被冰凍結。

「Clint……你……不想要嗎？」

Loki幾乎是用盡全身的力氣才能說完這句話，現在的場面不正是他先前所擔心的嗎？他不知道那個該死的美國隊長又或是自己的兄長有沒有在看著這一齣真人實境秀，他只想對著他們大喊他們錯了。

到頭來Clint還是不可能成為他的小鳥，他的夢又要再一次被狠狠的打碎。

那倒不如由自己──

「不想做的是你。」Clint受傷無助的雙眼盯著Loki，似乎想做出一個苦笑的表情，卻又挫敗的垮下臉來：「別想用什麼可笑的藉口敷衍我，對於你在床上的強硬和獨裁，我可是一樣都沒忘。」

Clint盲目的掙扎讓身上的繃帶又鬆開了，但他這次感覺不到疼痛，直達心底的只有那個又一次被拋棄的情緒。

他別過頭去不願意看Loki，天知道那雙眼睛有多麼誘人，就算多看一眼好像都會因此沉淪。

Clint的腦袋胡亂轉著，大腦的鈍痛消退了些，但身體被限制在床上的感覺還是很不好。

下一秒，自己的病人服被一隻優雅的大手粗暴的扯開。

他轉過頭去，驚慌的雙眼捕捉到Loki抓住自己右手的畫面。

「你在……」

「Clint，我愛你。」Loki嘴角一反剛才的壓抑，輕輕勾起一個玩味的笑容：「然後我很抱歉，因為我正在試圖對你溫柔。」

Clint不確定自己是不是正確的理解了這句話，他看著Loki抬高自己的右手，將它安置到一個不會受到任何碰撞的地方。

就在這個時候Clint突然意識到了，他的右手打著點滴這件事情。

他怔怔的讓Loki用一種迅速的方式重新綁好自己身上鬆開的繃帶，一直到這個時候他才感覺到疼痛，並在一次綑綁的過程中不小心倒抽了一口氣。

「看，這就是為什麼我必須那樣做的原因。」Loki笑了下，於是Clint明白了他沒有被拋棄，他的主人只是給了他更寬敞舒適的地方罷了。

包紮好後Clint動了動身體，確定沒問題之後他立刻抬頭給了Loki一個吻，他想那很適合做為第二幕的序場。

而Loki再一次覆到他的身上。


	8. Chapter 8

一個令人窒息的吻，讓Clint主動挺起胸膛，追求著肉體進一步的接觸，他愛著這個擁有魔性魅力的男人，這一切是如此的完美。

Loki撫上Clint受傷的側腹，手上的動作溫柔的如同在對待一隻容易逃跑的野貓，而Clint不由自主瑟縮了一下。

「痛嗎？」Loki把Clint身上的病人服扯的更開，欣賞的眼神掃過他身上的每一吋肌膚，Clint只覺得對方的視線就像一種火熱的光束，全身開始不可抑制的染上泛紅情慾。

「不會......你介意快點嗎？」Clint不太自在的扭動身子，他從沒有被如此溫柔的對待過，前戲之於他而言絕對是未知的領域，他急急的伸出左手想要解開Loki的褲子，卻被Loki早一步牢牢的抓住。

「慢點，我的小鳥。」Loki瞇起眼，Clint現在做的無疑是赤裸裸的邀請，他不確定自己有足夠的意志力維持最初的信念。

Clint抬頭看了他一眼，手腕一轉就掙脫了看似牢固的箝制，他毫無猶豫的解開Loki的褲子，迅速伸進裡頭撫摸著Loki尚未覺醒的分身。

眼見對方的行為如此堅決，Loki也放棄了所有可笑的堅持，伸手脫下Clint寬鬆的長褲。

Clint發出幾聲顫抖的喘息，毫無保留在Loki面前坦承的景象讓他的陰莖迅速充血，呈現半勃起的狀態，不知是羞恥感又或是對於一切的不安，Clint把自己埋進Loki的懷抱，隔著布料啃咬、吻舔著他的胸膛。

Loki有些強硬的撐開Clint的雙腿，再也無暇去想那樣子的動作是否會令對方受傷，而Clint只是專心的用牙齒和舌頭逗弄眼前的乳首，左手漸漸加快了對Loki下身的撫摸。

「Clint。」Loki輕輕喊著他的名字，右手抬起他的下巴強迫那雙灰藍色的雙眼注視自己：「Why me？」

Clint聽下了手上的動作，彷彿被吸入那雙過於深沉的眸子，有點恍惚的失神。

「為什麼不是……其他人？」Loki的聲音很輕，卻毫無疑問的能夠侵入到Clint的內心最深處，具有魔力的嗓音穿過鼓膜、直達大腦裡的某一個部位，Clint被一種異樣的感覺侵擾，接著感受到許多片段的影像試圖要在眼前播放，但那些畫面就如同電視雜訊一般，既晃動又模糊不清，他聽見有人喊他Hawkeye，他看見有人在身邊與自己並肩作戰，而自己好像有什麼應該要守護的、非常重要的東西。

Clint用盡全力想要理解那些人的存在，而他也幾乎就要成功了，就在他好像快要看清景象的那一個瞬間，又是那一股劇烈的頭痛硬生生切亂了他的思緒。

Clint抱住頭想要大叫，他的喉嚨發乾、全身神經都緊繃著，隨即而來的是席捲全身的無助感，這種頭痛讓他完全迷失自己，他無法確定自己是否真的是他所認為的那個人，他不知道自己是不是拯救世界的超級英雄，更不知道Clint Barton這個名字是否屬於自己。

強烈的耳鳴讓他聽不見外界的聲音，朦朧中似乎有股力量拚命想要帶他回到現實，Clint混亂的微微張開雙眼，好不容易才看清Loki叫喊的模樣。

Loki的身影一映入眼底，Clint立刻感覺到身體的不適消退了許多，取而代之的是對眼前男人的愛戀，一股腦毫無保留的全都湧了出來，他不顧一切吻著Loki，就像害怕再次被拋棄一般緊緊的抓住他。

「沒事了，我愛你，Clint。」兩人唇分的間隙Loki對他說道，但Clint的腦袋拒絕理解這句話，他現在只想要感受被佔有、被侵略、被狠狠操開的滿足感。

他用一根手指粗暴進入自己的後穴，沒有任何潤滑與前戲的後果，讓他感覺到內壁被強烈撕扯開的痛苦，諷刺的是那些滲漏而出的血液反而使得自己的進出更加容易。

儘管潤滑的量並不多，但足以令他再增加一根手指到自己體內，最後終於在他打算放入第三根手指的時候， Loki用力握住他的手腕阻止了他。

Clint完全看的出那雙眸子裡的怒火，他盡可能的把聲音放到一個最柔軟的語調上頭，灰藍色的雙眼直直勾住Loki的綠眼。

「我要你。」

三個不輕不重的音節落在充滿情慾味道的空氣裡，Loki發現自己因為這句話已經完全勃起了。

好吧，他的小鳥開口了，就算不是真心也罷，至少「現在的Clint」確實是這麼要求的。

Loki感覺自己正隨著這樣子的Clint墜落到一個無法回頭的地方，那裏除了黑暗什麼都沒有，但是Clint陪著他，無論他的精神多麼混亂、多麼不堪，那還是他的Clint。

接下來幾乎是本能與瘋狂主導了一切，Loki把硬到嚇人的陰莖用力送入Clint體內，過程中帶出了更多的血液，極端的痛苦與極端的滿足交疊在一起，驚人的酥麻感讓Clint覺得脊髓都要融化在一次次的撞擊裡，超越了愛情、超越了肉慾，Clint唯一能清楚意識到的便是身為Loki所有物的存在感，在那裏他誰都不是，他只是因為Loki的一舉一動而感到快樂的生命。

這樣子的想法在一瞬間充斥了Clint的腦袋，卻又在下一秒被前列腺傳來的快感淹沒，一次次的衝擊如同浪潮拍打上岸，並累積成Clint再也無法承受的重量，他喊著Loki的名字，換來了一次急切的深吻，幾乎是與此同時，他的陰莖射出白濁的精液，混亂的腦子終於有一刻可以什麼都不去思考，只是被完全的空白所佔據。

平靜下來之後他注意到Loki沒有射在自己裡面，雖然Clint沒有排斥讓精液進入腸道的行為，但對現在的他來說清理那些無疑是一大工程，所以他還算感激對方的這個行為。

原本就十分狹小的病床上又擠了兩個大男人，Clint扭動身子想要騰出多一點的空位， Loki卻立刻翻身下了床。

Clint不知道該說些什麼，剛才的一切都太過於失控了，他很少連挖苦人的話都說不出口，但他真的只能默默看著Loki清理他的身體、整理好他們兩人的衣服。

「我……」他張了張口，卻再也發不出其他的音節，他抬頭看著Loki，發現對方似乎也正想要說些什麼。

最後Loki仍是什麼都沒說，只是給了他一個帶著些微疲憊感的優雅微笑，一如往常。

而Clint只能低下頭，感受頭部殘留的鈍痛和後穴不間斷的刺痛。

血很容易止住，但痛楚卻會留下──就像遺忘一個人很簡單，但曾經寫下的回憶卻是永遠也不會離開腦海。

只是此時的Clint還不能夠明白。


	9. Chapter 9

後來整整一天，Loki只是把自己摔在休息室的沙發裡，連Thor去向他說話都只能得到面無表情的回應，更別說是去向Clint問出什麼新情報。

無計可施的情況下，只能由Steve去負責Clint的餐點和換藥工作，雖然不知道會對現在的他有什麼影響，但也沒有其他辦法了。

Steve帶著Clint的午餐去見他，並把自己介紹成一個為神盾效力的醫療搬運工。

「Agent Coulson錄取搬運工的標準還真高。」Clint挑起眉。

「你知道Phil？」Steve幾乎大叫出聲，而Clint在聽見這個搬運工直呼上司名諱時似乎受到了一點驚嚇。

「雖然我從沒直呼過他的名字……對，實際上他是我的直屬上司。」他說。

「喔、那真是……太酷了。」Steve想了下，小心試探著開口：「你是不是有個同事叫做Nat？不久前我曾經送過東西給她。」

「對，全名其實是Natasha，也是直屬Coulson的特工之一。」Clint隨口答著。

謝天謝地──黑寡婦不至於毀滅世界了。Steve在心底鬆了非常大一口氣。

「不過我們不太認識對方，感情也一般。」Clint想了下，突然補充道。

……世界的危機再一次出現在美國隊長面前。

他現在已經完全搞不清楚Clint腦子的構成了，似乎是知道Phil跟Natasha，但卻否決了所有與他們之間的親密關係。

也就是說Clint忘記的不是人，而是與他人之間過於緊密的關係嗎？因為他跟其他復仇者的第一次見面就是在一個互相託付生命的情況下，因此連人的記憶都被遺忘了，但像Phil跟Nat這種長久經營的感情，就只遺忘了親密情感的部分？

 

在對方努力思考的同時，Clint打量Steve覆蓋全身、健壯的肌肉：「你確定你來應徵的不是超級英雄嗎？」

Steve愣了愣，又回復那種溫暖的純真笑容，開始檢查Clint身上的傷口。

由於這幾天來他不斷的在床上進行激烈運動，導致傷口完全看不出復原的跡象，面對這樣子的情形，Steve皺起了眉頭。

「不痛嗎？」他問。

Clint沉默了下，他不知道該不該告訴這個男人事實，要自己對陌生人坦承弱點，無疑是不可能的，但眼前的男人卻似乎有著某種魔力，能夠令自己無條件的聽從他、信任他，看著那雙碧藍色的眸子裡盈滿了擔憂，Clint撇了撇嘴。

「說實話，有一點。」他在Steve小心翼翼拆下繃帶的時候小聲說著。

Steven似乎對於Clint的坦白十分開心，他加快了手上包紮的速度。

「介意我問你關於那些……超級英雄的事嗎？」Steve裝作隨意的想跟Clint聊天，一副市井小民的好奇樣貌：「你知道的，復仇者，大家都愛他們。」

Steve偷偷抬起眼打量了Clint的樣子，而對方並沒有對這個話題露出太過厭惡的樣子、或是表現出身體的任何不適，他小小的鬆了一口氣。

「不如先告訴我你怎麼看鷹眼，那個不會飛又沒力量的普通人。」Clint笑笑的挖苦了自己，看在Steve眼裡只是一陣心痛，他繼續說著：「他們很強大，太強大了。雖然我從不知道他們的真實身分，但我總是被他們守護在羽翼之下。」

「你不認識他們嗎？」Steve發出奇怪的聲音，惹來Clint一陣頭痛。

「我真希望我能。」Clint甩甩頭，試著擺脫那股令人不快的抑鬱感：「可我只是隻不會飛又沒辦法獵食的老鷹，不知道多少人說過我不配作復仇者。」

「沒有那種事！」Steve突然激動的對著Clint低吼，看見對方瑟縮的動作之後他才強逼自己冷靜下來：「我是說，我很喜歡鷹眼。這沒有什麼配不配、夠不夠資格的問題，鷹眼毫無疑問的就是復仇者。」

Clint灰藍色的眼睛盯著他眨了眨。

「我相信其他復仇者一定也是這麼想的。」Steve放柔聲線補充道。

「Well……謝啦，我猜。」Clint想了下，不太確定的道了謝：「不管怎麼樣我也愛他們，我也會用我自己的力量守護他們，無論他們需不需要。」

後來兩人繼續聊了些不著邊際的話題，認為Clint需要更多的休息，Steve沒有多做停留便離開了病房。

看著Steve關上房門，Clint突然察覺到一件不太對勁的事。

……一個醫療搬運工有可能知道自己是鷹眼嗎？

 

Steve在走廊上陷入沉思，或許他們的小鳥一直以來都不是像表面上呈現出來的那麼自信，或許他一直認為在復仇者裡他是被大家所保護的一個，但Clint不知道的是，他時不時的嘴砲跟天真的笑容帶給了其他人多少的活力。

這隻活蹦亂跳的小鳥才是他們隊伍真正的核心。

Tony只有在跟他拌嘴的時候才會忘記自己曾經打造多少致命武器。

Hulk只有在跟他搶花生醬的時候才會像個愛耍賴的小孩。

Thor只有在被他耍著玩的時候才會放下一國之君的重擔。

Steve只有在跟他一起訓練的時候才會忘記七十年裡錯過了多少好友的葬禮。

還有Natasha。

她才是毫無疑問最需要Clint來拯救的人，也是唯一一個會不惜傷害他也要把他帶回現實的人。

可能Natasha回來之後所有事情都會變得不一樣，也有可能什麼都不會改變，而就算真是那個樣子，Steve相信他們都已經做好了重新接納這隻小鳥的準備。

想不起來也無所謂，就讓他們從零開始──除了Loki。

那個傲慢邪神的姿態猛然躍進Steve的腦海裡，是阿，他和其他復仇者都能夠重新開始，但是Loki呢？他曾經不擇手段摧毀過Clint的翅膀，而如今遺忘了這一切的Clint卻又帶著純真無瑕的心靈愛著他。

就算Loki再怎麼毫無人性，可他對Clint的感情是無庸置疑的。

如今真愛卻成為了兩個人最沉重的枷鎖，緊緊捆住他們兩人向下拖，他們卻只能看著，什麼也做不到。


	10. Chapter 10

隔天Clint是被巨大的聲響吵醒的。

絕對算不上輕薄的病房門被人重重撞開，馬上把Clint從深層的睡夢裡曳了出來。

他張開仍有點模糊的雙眼，看見一襲黑色緊身衣的紅髮女特工面無表情向他快步走來，後面還跟著其他前幾天見過的人，包含Loki。

女特工走到床邊，毫無猶豫的伸手揪緊Clint病人服的領口，把他狠狠的從床上抓起來，力道之大讓Clint感覺快要窒息。

「Na、Natasha？」混亂之中Clint拚命喊出對方的名字，不懂對方暴力行為裡的含意。

「Good.」Natasha聽見自己的名字，面無表情的點了下頭，乾脆的放開手，Clint重重摔回床上。

獲得新鮮空氣的Clint在床上咳嗽著，失焦的雙眼好不容易抓住Loki，給了個疑惑的眼神，Loki張開口想要對他說些什麼，卻一秒被Natasha回頭的狠瞪給打斷。

Loki閉上嘴，決定不要試著去招惹在暴怒狀態下的女人，就算她看起來很冷靜。

「看來你還記得我。」Natasha轉回床上盯著Clint。

「什麼？我當然記得。」Clint好不容易順過氣，略帶恐懼的回答著。

「但是你不記得復仇者，是嗎？」Natasha雙臂交叉，站在床邊居高臨下瞪視的動作像個無冕的女王般充滿壓迫。

「我根本不認識他們……」Clint攤開手，試著解釋這太過莫名其妙的一切。

「很好，Jarvis。」Natasha無情打斷他的辯解，呼喚無所不在的AI管家，其他在場的人似乎露出了不太贊同的表情，其中Loki更是強烈的反對。

「我不……」

「你只是害怕真正的他，不是嗎？你怕他不再是對你言聽計從的Clint。」Natasha再度轉身，似乎下一秒就要從腰後抽出配槍對他來上幾發。

Loki的表情瞬間沉了下來，不再試圖找出任何字眼來與女特工針鋒相對，Clint拚命想要他們之間所有的對話。

「我不認為這是個好主意。」Steve皺起眉頭對她說著：「你沒有見過他的樣子，我反對這麼做，刺激太大了。」

「而我則建議你不要阻止我，Captain。」殺氣滿溢到空氣中的Natasha彈了下手指，水藍色的屏幕憑空充滿了整個房間：「我們需要特效藥，就算那會有副作用。」

Clint還在試著搞清楚這太過高端的科技是怎麼一回事，Steve已經被Natasha推出了房間，還想看著Clint的Loki也在特工的命令下被Thor架出病房。

現在房間裡只剩下Clint和一堆浮在空中的屏幕，在一頭霧水之下，那些屏幕毫無預警地開始播放不同的影像，有些是新聞片段，有些像是用手機模糊拍下的畫面，而它們似乎都正在訴說著一件近乎世界末日的慘案。

然後Clint看見了幾乎全毀的曼哈頓、奇形怪狀的外星人、一棟只剩下A字母的囂張建築物、還有──

站在復仇者之間的自己。

 

*****

十分鐘之後，當Loki不顧一切衝進病房，他幾乎拒絕相信自己所看見的。

整個房間呈現一種完全的死寂，Clint縮在病床上，四周的水藍屏幕被調成了靜音，但影像仍在持續播放著。

他們原本設想了很多情況，他們以為Clint會拒絕相信一切，又或是做出劇烈的反應，但沒有一個人想到現實會是這樣一個景象。

嚴格說起來，大哭大鬧或許還比現在好上幾百倍。

Clint安靜的縮在病床的一角，灰藍色的眼睛逐一掃過每個房間裡的屏幕，比起認真，更多的是毫無生機的茫然。

Steve跟Thor完全不知道該如何是好，Natasha只是面無表情、用銳利的雙眼盯著他。

「……Clint？」Loki發出第一個打破寂靜的聲音。

聽見那個名字，病床上的小鳥全身瑟縮了一下，緩緩回過頭看向那個聲音的來源。

「不要那樣叫我。」Clint毫無生機的眼神盯著Loki，用一個沙啞的聲線低聲說著。

「Clint？」Loki瞇起眼，不確定的上前幾步，再度喚了他的名字。

「我說不要那樣子叫我！」Clint低吼出聲，全身都開始微微顫抖：「What？你們以為我會因為這些影像就有所改變嗎？不！我的頭只是他媽的痛到快炸開了，而我還是完全記不起那些該死的回憶！」

Steve看著不顧所有反對提出這個方法的Natasha，而她依舊沒有被Clint的態度所動搖，只是死死的盯著對方，捕捉他每一個最細微的表情變化、每一個足以透漏他內心的肢體動作。

發洩完情緒的Clint眼神開始有了變化，他用一種近乎絕望的神情抓住Loki，沒有人能夠確定他眼底閃動的水光是因為過於眩目的日光燈，又或是其他的什麼。

Natasha突然轉身，一手一個抓走了還杵在原地的 Steve與Thor。

「Natasha？」Steve皺起眉，完全搞不懂這位頂級特工的想法。

「你只有十分鐘，Loki。」離開病房前，Natasha狠狠瞪了房間裡的他一眼：「注意你的言行。」

與房門關上同一個瞬間，充滿空氣的屏幕無聲無息的化作幾絲亮白色的光線消失了。

「……May I？」Loki走到Clint的床邊，用他最輕的聲線示意了病床邊緣的位置。

由於病床的主人幾乎是縮在一角，所以還留下了一個足以坐下的空間，Clint盯著他看了一會，又默默的低下頭，把下巴放在自己的膝蓋上。

將這個行為逕自理解成了允許，Loki在床邊坐下。

「所以，我現在應該怎麼叫你？」Loki注意到Clint不斷作著深呼吸，臉上一片煞白，明顯強忍著痛苦。

「我不知道。」Clint用一種幾乎是擠出來的聲音說道。

Loki明白對方一定是又在經歷那種極度的頭痛，此時的Clint就像隻被雨水打濕的小鳥蜷縮在一塊，Loki伸出手想要安撫他，卻在碰到他的一瞬間被狠狠的拍開。

「他媽的不要碰我！」這下子Clint的眼淚是真的流出眼眶了。

看著這樣的他，Loki聽見自己心裡某種東西碎裂的聲音，他嘴角扯開一個無法算是笑容的弧度。

「不要碰你？是阿，我從一開始就用盡全力試著遠離你，但又有誰會真正相信我只是想遠遠看你一眼？」Loki痛苦的笑著，綠色的眼眸完全失去光采：「是，我愛你，但我知道你不愛我，這場夢是該醒了。」

「我不知道……」Clint低下頭顫抖著，話沒說完，Loki不願意再聽下去，已經站起身要離開。

而他們都知道，這次如果分開，便再也不會有下一次了。


	11. Chapter 11

「我說我不知道！」

Clint伸出手緊緊抓住Loki的衣襬不讓他離開，強迫對方回過頭去看著他。

兩個人對上的雙眼裡都有著太多的疲倦和迷惘，沒有人知道真相是什麼、沒有人能夠理解什麼是愛、更沒有人明白什麼才是正確的。

「如果我真的是Clint，那為什麼影像裡的畫面跟那些人我一個都不記得？」Clint崩潰的大叫：「如果這一切徹頭徹尾都是個騙局，我根本就不是什麼Clint Barton的話，那我又怎麼他媽的知道你是不是真的愛我！」

Clint說完，現在的他連呼吸都要使盡全力，劇痛侵蝕著每一寸能夠思考的神經，他再也沒有辦法相信自己的存在，唯一能夠說得出口的，只剩下──

「但是，就算到了這個地步……」灰藍色的雙眼突然陷入一種無機質的天真純淨，沒有任何心思、也沒有任何考慮，就像孩子般的無知侵入他的眼底：「我的腦子還是該死的說著我愛你。」

Loki看著他，他的小鳥。

他的小鳥用盡了全身的力氣在吶喊對自己的愛，而之於現在的自己而言，逃避與面對似乎再也沒有了分別，比起跟Clint作愛的時候，現在或許才真的是一個無法回頭的黑暗深淵。

「I love you, even though I don’t know who I am.」

Clint全身脫力的說完後看向Loki，他不確定自己眼中是不是帶有任何一絲希望，或是其他類似的東西。

他覺得好累，不能理解自己的大腦到底發生了什麼，就算想要知道，也只能感覺到崩潰般的頭痛，最後，他突然覺得這一切都不重要了，現在的他只想好好睡個覺，一個永遠都不要醒來的覺。

既然自己沒有辦法繼續守護那些重要的東西，倒還不如──

……不如怎麼樣？

Clint愣住了。

一種既熟悉又陌生的感覺蔓延開來，他肯定自己不是第一次擁有這個想法，但是在哪裡？又是為了什麼？身為Clint的他，有任何其他需要守護至這個地步的東西嗎？

隱約的，他覺得自己離真相只有一步，但他卻是無論如何也找不出最後一步的關鍵。

「……Clint，跟我走。」

Loki低沉但堅決的聲線闖入深思中的Clint耳裡，但他似乎沒有理解這句話的意思，只是抬起頭盯著Loki。

「跟我走。」Loki露出了一個疲倦、但絕對發自真心的淺淺笑容：「你不用繼續考慮所有痛苦的事情了，以後你所要考慮的事情只會有我。我不會再讓你受到這種不安與精神上的折磨，我會愛你。」

已經沒有什麼事情好懷疑的了，就算復仇者會追到天涯海角、就算仙宮再也回不去了、就算自己永遠無法成為國王──

他也要跟Clint在一起。

他說過要他的真心，而對現在的Clint而言，這毫無疑問就是真心。

所以無所謂了，只要能擁有Clint，他做什麼都願意。

在這個太過迷人的邀約之前，真相似乎變得毫無價值，真的只差一點點，Clint就要義無反顧的伸出手了。

 

「看來無論多少次，遵守諾言對你而言似乎是個難題，Loki。」

門被狠狠的打開，身材火辣的女特工面無表情看向Loki，眼底是絕對的冰冷無情。

Thor跟Steve從她背後出現，Thor直接衝上前去制住了Loki，而Steve則阻止了想要去救Loki的Clint。

「我很抱歉，不過休息一下對你而言會是好的。」Steve邊說著邊把一支注射器刺進Clint的手臂，而他幾乎不需要思考都能知道那是鎮靜劑。

接下來眼前的一切就像模糊搖晃的老式電影，Clint癱在床上、全身發軟，就這樣看著Loki被用一種看來十分高科技的拘束器牢牢捆住，帶離開了病房。

房裡只剩下還在拚命跟鎮靜劑搏鬥的Clint跟走到他床邊坐下的Natasha，不知為何，儘管這名女特工對他做了這麼多可怕又匪夷所思的事情，Clint還是沒辦法真正的討厭她。

「Clint，我們都知道你對Loki的感情了，沒有人會阻止你們。」Natasha頓了頓，修長的指尖輕輕撫摸上Clint的側臉，語氣溫柔的就像一名母親：「我們希望你幸福，但我們更希望你能在正確的情形下得到它。Clint，聽聽你心裡的聲音，那些對Loki的愛之外的聲音。」

Natasha的話混合著鎮靜劑帶來的飄浮感，Clint終於能夠平靜下來慢慢思考，其實他一直都知道沒有人會真正的傷害他，但他卻選擇了一條激烈的、把所有人排除在外的道路，而原因卻連自己也不明白。

「對抗那些不屬於你的力量，正視你想要相信的事情，然後相信它。你可以做到的，Clint，你已經成功過一次了。」

Natasha最後一句話讓Clint模模糊糊的陷入一種半睡半醒的狀態之中，他試著跟自己的大腦交涉，他試著弄清楚自己腦子裡糊成一塊的那個地方，這是一種熟悉的感覺，但他隱隱約約知道這次沒有任何的外力介入，一切都是他自己掩蓋了某些事情，既然他有那個力量去隱藏，那他就一定有力量能夠再次把它撬開。

由於鎮靜劑的效果，這次的探索不再是激烈的碰撞和疼痛，Clint昏昏欲睡，最後Natasha溫柔強悍的身影終於消失在他的視線中。

 

*****

即便Loki原本就對人類的身軀頗為不滿，但他從來沒有像現在這樣如此憎恨螻蟻的弱小，他第一次認真地想要從拘束器中掙脫，但就算他使勁到骨頭都快斷了，全身上下還是沒有一個地方有任何動靜。

「兄弟，冷靜。我們都不會傷害他，你知道的。」Thor皺著眉想要制止自己心愛的弟弟傷害自己：「我們只是要讓這一切回復正常。」

正常？是指Clint再度用箭尖對準自己心臟的情景嗎？

如果Loki沒有被戴上口枷，那他一定會這樣子大喊。

過了不久Natasha也回到休息室，淡淡的告訴大家Clint睡著了，Steve看著Loki，碧藍色的雙眼想告訴他這只是一個難熬的過渡期，而Loki只是死死的瞪著他。

「我們接下來怎麼辦？」Steve問著Natasha。

「至少他開始知道自己有些該想起來的事情了。」Natasha看向Loki，這一次她的眼裡沒有殺氣，只是靜靜地盯著他。

他們沉默了一段時間，可能是十分鐘，也可能是一小時，所有人都感到深深的疲倦，Loki也放棄了掙扎，把全身的重量交給牢牢制住自己的Thor。

然後休息室的門再度毫無預兆的被打開。

「真高興見到你，Natasha。」

「有想我嗎，Sweetheart？」

雖然兩個人臉上都有著無法忽視的嚴重黑眼圈，但Bruce和Tony的表情讓其他人知道他們肯定找到答案了。

 

*****

「簡單來說──就是人類的大腦具有自我防衛機制。」

「自我防衛機制？」Steve跟著Bruce不太確定的複誦了一次。

「這很簡單，親愛的。」Tony走到酒櫃給自己倒了杯酒：「雖然是極少數的例子，不過當某些人在精神極度不穩定的狀態下，大腦為了避免痛苦超越可負荷的臨界點，會選擇切斷所有記憶的接收源。」

「就像電流的最大乘載量，一個最後的安全機制，超過了就會跳電。」Bruce補充道。

「這就是世界上兩大天才閉關後得出的所有結果？」Natasha微挑著眉，擺明了事情不可能這麼單純：「我非常確定身為一個優秀的特工，Clint不會只因為精神不穩定就把大腦清空一大半。」

「當然，要構成真正的失憶必須同時滿足幾個條件，精神不穩定頂多只是記憶會混亂。」Bruce從臉上摘下眼鏡，放在手中開開合合：「我們過濾出了散佈在世界各地的極度稀有病例加以交叉比對，可以肯定Clint和他們的情況是一樣的。」

室內的人全看著他們，希望能夠早點得知答案。

「其一，虛弱甚至不穩定的精神狀態與人格特質表現。我們都知道小鳥在紐約事件之後怎麼了。」Tony有意無意的看了Loki一眼。

雖然是在受到控制的情形之下，但無數特工確實是因為自己而喪命，儘管從沒有人指責Clint，但他自己卻無論如何都沒辦法真正接受這個事實，也因此出現了一些趨近自毀的傾向，這是復仇者們都知道的事，也是他們為何想保護他的原因。

「其二，頭部受到劇烈的外力攻擊，這些病例通常都會同時包含腦震盪。」Bruce說道：「這一點在Clint身上完全可以證明，而他自己也表示記憶是在受到攻擊的那一瞬間中斷的。」

Jarvis在Tony的命令下調出了Clint親口說明事發經過的那段監視錄像，而大家非常有默契地忽略了Loki跟他之間親密的肢體動作，而把注意力放在Clint對事件的敘述上頭。

「最後也是最重要的一點，這些人都擁有一個支撐自己走下去的信念，而在受到外力攻擊的同時，那個信念被摧毀了。」Bruce說完，發現所有人都用一種迷惑的表情看著自己，只好隨口打了個比方：「就像Steve在頭部受到嚴重攻擊的同時看見美國被核子彈攻擊了。」

「不過你不符合第一個條件。」Tony看著Steve笑笑：「所以重點來了，Clint的信念是什麼？」

一陣很短的沉默。

「他也想守護我們，作一個稱職的復仇者。」Steve想起與Clint的那番話。

就算沒有裝甲、沒有血清、沒有神力，Clint還是想用自己的方法守護每一個他所愛的人，這就是支持著他一路走過來的力量。

「很好，而為了達成這一點，我相信他需要一樣非常強大又明確的實體，而那也就是我們要找的目標。」Tony在這裡似乎刻意的吊了大家胃口，一會兒之後才慢開口──

「小鳥的弓在哪裡？」

 

所有在場的人一直到此時才發現，受傷後的Clint一次也沒有提起它，平時絕不離身的複合弓，在事發之後卻再也沒有出現過，只是大家都被失憶的Clint和Loki弄得雞飛狗跳，壓根沒有人注意到這件事。

其他人還在震驚當中，Natasha已經俐落的抄起手機，迅速撥了通電話，幾分鐘後才掛掉。

「由於Clint在任務中昏迷，已經由其他趕去援助的探員回收至神盾了。」Natasha用一種壓抑的冷靜說道：「Clint的弓──斷了。」

Tony和Bruce對看了一眼，神情裡是帶著沉重氣氛的了然。

沉重又混濁的空氣壓在每個人的身上，雖然似乎能夠明白發生了什麼事，但Steve還是要求他們從頭做一次完整的說明。

「還有，雖然我不知道你們是不是能夠解釋……」

即便他的語尾完全消音，所有人還是把眼神投向了Loki，如果Clint真的切斷了所有與他們之間的回憶，那麼對Loki的態度又怎麼解釋？那種太過強烈的情感反應，究竟是真心，抑或是──

「最簡單又簡短的說明，就是小鳥太想要守護地球跟我們，結果在任務裡被重擊了頭部，意識朦朧中看見自己的弓被毀，對那種精神狀態下的他而言，應該就像世界末日吧。」Tony雙手一攤：「於是『啪嚓』一聲，腦子自動洗掉所有會帶來痛苦的回憶，也就是和所有人之間建構起來的親密關係。」

Steve回想起Clint的一言一行，完全都在替Tony佐證，這隻小鳥讓自己背負了太多，甚至不願意讓其他人為他分擔。

「但是，」Bruce接下Tony的話，為剛才完美無缺的論點加了個但書：「這裡發生了一個小小的錯誤。」

Bruce慢慢走到Loki面前，眼神中不再是懷疑和憤怒，而是一種難以形容的嚴肅。

「大腦無法處理非自體組織──也就是Loki來自仙宮的魔法──曾經深入控制的部分，於是只有在那段期間裡的情感被真實保留了下來。」Bruce用一種很輕很輕的聲音說道：「他是真的很愛你，Loki。」

綠色的眼眸裡倒映著世界頂尖天才的影子，一切都來的太過突然了，Loki不確定自己是不是能夠很好的掌握現在的情況。

先是控制了Clint的心靈讓他愛上自己，接著又被取回自我的他用箭尖威脅生命，最後居然說Clint的愛是出自真心？

太荒謬了，比最低俗的喜劇片還不如。

但是Loki無法忽視的，是那個不斷在自己心裡呼喊著相信的聲音。

他可以不相信世界兩大天才、他可以不相信自己的哥哥、他可以不相信所有的復仇者，可他不能不相信他的Clint。

即便遍體麟傷，還是用全身力氣訴說著愛的小鳥，Loki絕對無法懷疑這樣的他。

「所以我們該怎麼做？」Natasha雖然問著Tony，眼神卻沒有離開陷入混亂中的Loki。

「光是讓Clint看到弓是不夠的，首先必須讓他開始不信任自己的腦袋，接下來才能讓他接受這些事實。」Tony似乎有些苦惱，明顯是還沒有想出一個妥善的方法。

「那我想我們現在就可以帶他去。」Steve用眼神向Tony示意了做事不擇手段的黑寡婦：「Natasha已經給了他特效藥，Clint現在不相信自己到快要瘋掉的地步了。」


	12. Chapter 12

「我們……要去哪裡？」剛清醒的Clint皺著眉頭走在走廊上，這是他自從受傷後第一次被允許離開病房，他緩慢的移動著腳步，全身因為鎮靜劑的作用而有些發軟。

「Clint，你相信我們嗎？」Steve亦步亦趨的走在他身邊，聲音依舊是那樣堅定、那樣撫慰人心。

「我……」Clint抬頭看了看四周，Natasha頭也不回的走在最前面，看似高傲冷淡，實際上卻配合著Clint緩慢的腳步，永遠都維持著一個令自己安心的距離。

還有那個叫做Bruce的醫生，幾天沒見到他了，儘管眼神中有著濃濃的倦意，但他還是堅持要跟著他們一起行動。

Clint原本想立刻否定那個問題，可他張了張嘴，最後卻只吐出了句「我不知道」。

「這樣很好。」Steve笑了下。

我可看不出哪裡好。Clint心想。

「Where is……」他撇撇嘴，急著想要轉移這個不知為何讓自己尷尬的話題。

「Loki有Tony跟Thor保護著，他很好，你不用擔心。」

Clint話還沒說完，Bruce已經幫他完美的做了解答，自己的心思被一五一十的拆穿，Clint一時語塞，終於乖乖閉上了那說個沒完的嘴。

其實他還不知道該如何面對這些人，這些自己好像應該要認識的超級英雄，所以他想要不斷的說話來轉移自己的注意力。

在他的腦子裡這些人壓根沒有出現過，但那些視頻卻又真實到讓自己不得不相信的地步，一開始的他完全拒絕接受這一切，他只想要相信Loki、他只想要接受Loki給他的愛，這樣活下去才是最輕鬆的方式不是嗎？

但是這些人顯然不會放任他走到那一步，Clint也漸漸放下內心的抵抗，現在之於他而言，唯一的不安是會再一次失去Loki。

他不知道其他人對於Loki是怎麼想的，但從他們一次又一次把Loki從自己的身邊帶走這個事實看來，他們絕對不是支持這段感情的，而且很顯然並不是因為同性戀之類的社會偏見。

就算自己不記得他們了，難道他們看不出自己對Loki的真心嗎？Clint不知道Loki是不是曾經對其他人做出什麼事，才會導致現在的局面。

「Loki到底對你們做過什麼？」Clint悶悶地問著，即便他其實沒有打算要得到認真的回覆。

這一問似乎讓其他人都愣了下，Natasha還回頭狠狠瞪了他一眼，可Clint依舊毫無頭緒。

「不是我們被他做了什麼。」Steve似乎苦思著該如何回答這個問題，最後他用一種奇怪的表情開口：「而是你被他做了什麼。」

「我？」Clint微微瞪大眼睛，覆頌了一次：「呃……如果你是指……那件事的話，那是我自願……」

「不不不，不是那件事，是其他的事情。」Steve連忙否認。

「那件事？」Natasha皺著眉頭轉身看向Steve，而高潔正直的美國隊長不小心在心底罵出了粗話，因為他發現自己可能讓自己陷入了生命危險之中。

──Natasha還不知道他們上過床，而且是兩次。

「Cap？」她又問了一次。

「……嘿，我想前面應該要右轉吧？」Steve抬頭，越過Natasha看了下前面的轉角，連他自己都知道沒有比這更爛的轉移話題方式，但他現在能想到的就只有這一個。

「……不，是左邊。」Natasha沉默了下，最後還是轉身，放過了一身冷汗的Steve。

Steve在心底鬆了一大口氣。

而Clint本還想追問，卻在看到Steve的眼神後理解到這並不是一個好時機。

其實他很難想像Loki會對自己做出什麼太過分的事情，就算他不太記得以前跟Loki相處的過程，但他肯定對方沒有強迫他做過些什麼。

當他還在胡思亂想的時候，帶頭的Natasha停下腳步，他看了看那裏，除了一扇什麼都沒寫的厚重銀色金屬門外什麼都沒有。

「武器回收室？」Clint記得所有神盾相關機構的所有表面地圖，以及所有的地下地圖，點出這一個沒有標示的地點對他而言並不是什麼難事。

「有任何想法嗎？」Bruce在他身後輕聲問道。

Clint眨眨眼，猶豫著搖了搖頭。

事情發展至此，他已經無法對任何事有堅定的回答了。

Bruce對Natasha點點頭，Natasha掏出某個像是感應卡的東西在門邊晃了下，又輸入了幾個密碼，厚重的門就這樣無聲無息的向旁邊滑開。

Clint不安的看向Steve，對方回給了他一個堅定的眼神和微笑，Clint輕輕嘆了口氣，決定放任自己面對未知的命運。

「我還可以見Loki吧？」走進去之前他半是自暴自棄的問了下。

「當然。」Steve看著他走進回收室，低聲補充了一句：「如果出來後你還是想要見他的話。」

 

回收室裡很暗，只有一些高階武器仍然散發出幽暗的水藍色光波。

身為頂級特工，Clint沒有花很多時間就讓自己的瞳孔習慣了黑暗，即便一點聲音都沒有發出來，他還是知道Natasha就緊緊地跟在自己的身後。

Clint四處張望了下，不太確定對方想要讓自己看的到底是什麼，於是他在黑暗中轉身，想要問一問身後的她。

然後，那個東西就這麼撞進了他的眼底。

不是槍砲彈藥，也不是任何防衛的武器，一瞬間Clint不太能夠理解那個形狀和它所代表的意義，但是下一秒他的大腦就像狠狠地被人用鐵錘敲上一樣劇痛起來，同時他也在黑暗中看清了那個儘管受到嚴重損傷，卻仍閃著美麗黑色流光的武器。

那一把跟著自己射過外星人還有隕石、保護過無數人類性命的、只屬於他的複合弓。

Clint一句話也說不出來，終於他無法再抵抗那尚未完全退去的鎮靜劑，雙膝一軟便跪倒在地，同時劇痛強烈了起來。

帶他來的人們似乎著急的在說些什麼，可他無法分神去接收任何外界的資訊，他只是繃緊神經等待那陣劇痛過去，他明白有些什麼事情正在自己的腦袋裡發生。

劇痛過後，一連串既陌生又熟悉的畫面從他腦海中湧現，失敗的任務、折斷的弓、紐約、外星人、復仇者、還有──Loki。

鮮豔的畫面如走馬燈般一幕幕回到自己的認知中，他知道了這些人是誰、他知道這段時間裡自己多麼冷血無情的對待了他們，最重要的，是他終於能夠肯定自己的存在。

他毫無疑問的，就是Clint Barton。

而在劇痛完全停止的同時，他眼前一黑昏了過去。

 

*****

當Clint再一次睜開眼睛，他已經找回了原本的他。

現在的他知道Tony跟Steve是一對甜死人不償命的情侶，也知道Bruce Banner有時候心血來潮會變成綠色的大個子，更知道Thor是個無可救藥的弟控。

他唯一不知道的，是自己該如何面對那個從仙宮下凡的惡作劇之神。

是的，他喜歡Loki。無關乎對方是不是用魔法完整控制了自己的腦袋，也無關乎對方奪走了多少條人命，他就是喜歡他。

但Clint早就知道這份感情不可能實現，也知道Loki只當他是個在戰場裡用完即丟的高級棋子──兼發洩性慾的對象。

Clint就算撕裂了嘴巴也不會告訴復仇者，當他從控制裡脫離的時候他有多麼的痛苦。這不僅僅意味著他被Loki拋棄了，更意味著他必須從此舉起他的弓矢瞄準Loki，視他為絕對的敵人，而以Clint對復仇者的了解，他們不可能會輸，也就是說，Loki不可能會贏。

Clint同樣很喜歡他的超級英雄夥伴們，超越生死的友情跟愛情在他心裡同樣重要，所以在戰鬥裡他拚命忘記自己是多麼深愛那雙綠色的漂亮眼眸，決心選擇守護復仇者和全世界的人民，而他也成功了。

他成功的舉起箭尖、成功的看著Loki被戴上口箝遣返仙宮、成功的讓這一份感情鎖進心底的最深處。

直到他的弓在他眼前被折斷，而他什麼都無法做到。

他受夠了。

他沒有辦法對Loki坦承這份感情、他沒有辦法在復仇者裡幫上任何的忙、現在他連自己的一把弓都沒有辦法守護。

左手被緊緊的抱住無法動彈，他只能眼睜睜看著美麗的黑色流光攔腰折斷。

後來的事情他現在全都明白了，其實他很感謝自己大腦的求生意志，如果不讓他就這樣失去記憶，不知道自己會變成什麼樣子。

其實一切都可以很完美，只要Clint失去記憶，過了一陣子總會有人發現問題來源，而他情緒也足夠穩定可以接受事實。

可一切的一切，都在病房門被推開的同時變了調。

看見Loki的瞬間，Clint一片空白的腦子裡突然充滿了他無法控制的情緒，他愛這個男人，就算他連自己是誰都不能確定，他還是知道自己愛他。

於是事情自此失控。

夠了，再一次的被那個男人玩弄，再一次的天真相信該死的愛情。

Clint看看身邊既熟悉又陌生的病房，他曾經在這裡用最殘酷的方式傷害了自己所有的好朋友，也曾經在這裡一無所知的跟Loki發生關係。

他用盡全身的力氣祈禱那個男人已經被他的兄長遣返仙宮，因為如果不是這樣的話，他就無法──

「喀啦」的一聲，門被打開了。

 

Clint轉頭，看見此時最不想見到的那個男人。

Loki站在門口，用美麗深沉的雙眼盯著自己，Clint讀不出裡面的情緒，這讓他感覺更加不安。

他們兩個就這樣對視著，直到Loki輕聲喚出他的名字。

「Clint。」

聞言，名字的主人顫抖了一下，不只是因為終於找回了自己，更是因為那個充滿磁性的嗓音逼出了自己的淚水，Clint拚了命忍住。

「Loki。」他回應著，希望對方沒有聽出聲音裡的不對勁。

「為什麼不告訴我？」Loki優雅緩慢的向前走了幾步，來到Clint面前。

「What？」Clint一頭霧水。

「為什麼不告訴我你愛我？」Loki依舊維持著一種高雅的姿態，只是裏頭似乎有著太多的無奈，而Clint瞬間無法動彈。

顫慄感竄過身體的每一個部位，他沒有臉面對之前的自己所暴露出來的真實情感，Clint低著頭沉默，時間彷彿過了一個世紀那麼久，直到他再也承受不了無言的壓力，猛然抬起頭。

「So what？我告訴你了然後呢？你有可能愛上我嗎？別傻了，Loki，你以為我看不出你又在享受另一次的遊戲？而且這次還是我該死的投懷送抱！」

Clint瞪著Loki，而後者只是不顧對方反對的逕自在床上找了個位子坐下，Clint想躲，卻被強硬的抓住，眼神只能無助的看進那雙近距離的綠眸。

「我以為我在這裡說的夠清楚了。」

Loki俯身吻上Clint。

這是一個無法掙脫的吻，不僅僅是因為自己的身體被對方所控制，更是因為滿腔的濃烈愛意正透過激烈交纏的舌尖傳遞過來。

腦中浮現所有失憶期間，Loki在這張病床上對他說的每一句話，再加上這個炙熱的吻，Clint的理性被這一個信息完全說服，不需要言語，他第一次認識到自己的感情不是所謂的單戀。

「我都不知道精神控制有讓人變笨的副作用。」Loki鬆開對Clint的箝制，因為他已經不需要了。

「會讓人變笨的不是魔法。」Clint乖巧的待在對方懷中輕輕喘著氣：「是愛情。」

兩個看著對方，雙雙露出無奈的笑容。

 

雖然後來Loki還是被Thor抓回仙宮覆命，但至少在這次的良好表現後，他已經被復仇者們解除了嚴格的控管令，這意味著他可以在Thor的同意下偶爾造訪地球。而Clint的弓也因為Tony努力的工作，不但在極短的時間內就回復原狀，還比之前增加了抗壓強度。

經過這幾天的折騰，復仇者眾人似乎都沒有對他們的事發出什麼反對聲浪，對於惡作劇之神會時不時出現在復仇者大廈裡這件事睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，這點倒是令Clint十分意外，尤其是Natasha，她某一次在經過他們身邊時面無表情說了一句「記得我要當伴娘」，讓Clint整整愣了一天才回過神來。

 

喔、對了，至於Clint的精神狀況？

Loki會很樂意告訴你他是如何用一次又一次的睡前運動治好它的。

 

-FIN-


End file.
